


Swingset

by Elinry



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chicago, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pining, Soft Boys, Swingset, childhood home, gandrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinry/pseuds/Elinry
Summary: "What do you mean you're selling my swing-set?!"Garrett visits Andrew's childhood home.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Swingset

The cold nipped at my skin, it seeped through my shirt leaving behind the warmth I left a long time ago, I was home. It was long overdue, I needed time away and it only made sense to come here. I didn't know what I was feeling, though to be honest I never did. Garrett tells me it's stress and sleep deprivation and I know nothing more than to agree with him, I want to agree with him. 

So when I look at him for a little too long or hold onto him a few minutes past platonic, I just assume that it's all the sleep I haven't caught up on and Garrett never seems to mind. 

I looked over at him, his hair was longer and it was darker too. 

He had asked me a few nights ago if he should cut it and I shook my head no, "What am I supposed to run my finger through?" So he left it long and I did too. 

We were driving to my parent's house, my childhood home, and he was talking about some movie he wanted us to watch and I desperately wanted to kiss him. 

See, the thing with feelings is, you don't have to understand them, in order to feel them. And feel something I did. I think it started in his tiny home when we were both drunk and I didn't want to be alone without him. He had offered me his bed and I offered him my company, "stay with me, just for tonight." 

I slept with my hand on his heart and I knew. His heart wasn't racing as fast as mine and I knew how fucked I was. Perhaps I've always known and it all it took me was that sliver of intimacy for me to realize, fully realize, how much I wanted him. 

"You nervous?" His hands were shoved into his pockets and I had every urge to take them into my own.

"Yeah." I hadn't seen my family for a long time and I also didn't tell them I was coming. Part of that was because I didn't know exactly how to tell them I was bringing Garrett, I had only vaguely mentioned him whenever my mom did call and that was before, before movie nights and coffee runs and Spokane.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"What do you mean you're selling my swing-set?!" We were in the living room and everything looked exactly as I left it, same couch, same knickknacks, the same coffee table you couldn't put your feet on. 

"Well, technically not selling, she's giving it away." My sister added, she was playing cards with Garrett.

"Ya know you're kinda not helping." 

"Andrew, I don't see what the problem is. You're too old to play on them." My mom said in that tone of hers that told me to not push it.

"You can't be serious! I grew up with them, I mean I don't remember a time when they weren't around." 

"Well you're all grown up now and I already told Betty, our neighbor you know her, that she could have it." 

"Well then tell Betty no!" 

"It's for her kids Andrew, I can't do that." 

"Then I'll build them a new one, I have time. I could go by wood-" 

"Andrew, I'm giving the swing-set away. I'm not talking about this any longer." And she went back to the kitchen to make lunch. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

It was seven-thirty and I hadn't moved from my spot on the swings in the past two hours. I didn't know why they meant so much to me. They just did. 

Maybe it's because I loved him here, we were too young and too old but I didn't mind. I was in freshman year and his ball went over the fence, it hit me right on the nose and left it permanently crooked. We sat on the swings and talked for hours because it was the only place no one would hear. He kissed me then, in secret. And I knew everything. He moved the year after that and I had never known what it felt to long for someone so much it hurt, well not until I met Garrett. 

And maybe it wasn't the swing-set at all, just the feeling it gave me. I wanted it to be like an heirloom and maybe that's stupid but so many memories were buried under where my feet grazed the grass, it'd be hard to forget them all in just a night.

"Dinner's ready." Speaking of Garrett. 

"You know I'm not going in." The soft glow of the light inside illuminated his face and he looked like a goddamn angel, I wanted to kiss him. 

"I know, just needed an excuse to come inside." He looked at the swing next to me. 

"Come, sit." 

"No, no, no, I wouldn't want it to break." 

"Garrett it won't, just please, sit with me." And so he did. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Think so." 

"Everyone misses you inside."

"Everyone?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, okay,  _ I _ miss you." 

"God, don't be such a simp Watts." He laughed.

"Says the biggest simp on the entire planet." 

"Whatever." I tried to hide my grin and we sat there in comfortable silence.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" 

"What?" 

"The swing-set." 

"Oh. I don't know, I mean maybe it's because I used to spend a lot of time here." 

"I guess that makes sense." He sounded unconvinced.

"You know, I had my first kiss here." 

"No way! Little Siwicki got his first kiss here!" 

"Yeah." 

"Who was the girl?" My palms were sweaty and I didn't know why this was so hard.

"Um well actually, it was with this guy who lived in my neighborhood." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Well that's cool, he must've been special." My chest tightened at the words. 

"Yeah but I've got someone more special now." 

"Really? Who is it?" I wanted him to know, this was it. 

"It's you." 

The air grew thick around us and all I could concentrate on was his lips, they were pale pink and reminded me of a rosebud, I wanted to feel them against my own. 

"You mean that?" I nodded, I couldn't do anything else. 

Slowly, tentatively, he kissed me and it felt like  _ finally _ . I placed my hands on the nape of his neck and they slowly traveled to his hair, my chest was pressed against his, and everything just felt  _ so _ right. 

I was in utter bliss and the way he held me was enough for me to know that he wanted this too, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. 

He kissed me on the swing-set and I knew, I knew, I knew, I couldn't leave this behind. He kissed me under the moonlight and there were still beautiful things I wanted everyone to picture us here, tell the story, "it happened on the swing-set, the ones I had thought I knew my entire life." 

"I love you." He breathed out, his lips red. 

"I love you more." And I reconnected them.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

When we arrived from Chicago there was a package at the door, our door, our home. 

It was my swing-set.

"Wha- how did you-"

"I bought a new one for Betty's kids." 

"Garrett, you didn't have to, shit, I'm like getting all emotional."

"I wanted to, I wanted to remember." He held my hands, "Plus, it'll be way easier to like have family over because now we have something for the kids to play on." 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I hummed because I was so in love with Garrett there was no other way than to tell him, over and over again.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!!


End file.
